parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaden Groves Channel
Jaden Groves Channel # 64 Zoo Lane # Antz # A Day Full Of Fun # A Day Full Of Songs # A Day Full Of Surprises And Songs # A Day Full Of Animals And Songs #'Aardavark' #'The Addams Family' #'Addams Family Values' #'Adventure Time' #'Alligator' #'The Adventures of Captain Pugwash' #'The Adventures of Dawdle the Donkey' #'The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland' #'Alpaca' #'Allosaurus' #'Ankylosaurus' #'Apatosaurus' #'Aregantosaurus' #'Alphabet Castle' #'Alien' # Alphablocks # The Amazing World of Gumball # American Dad! # Army Ant #'Angelina Ballerina' #'Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps' # Annie #'Andy Pandy' #'Archibald the Koala' #'Back at the Barnyard' #'Bear' #'Bee' #'Bison' #'Buffalo' #'Bird' #'Barnyard: The Original Party Animals' #'Bartok the Magnificent' #'Bear In The Big Blue House' #'Bobcat' #'Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom' #'Best Pals Hand Toons' #'The BFG' #'The BFG (2016)' #'The Big Garage' #'Baraby Sheep' #'The Blobs' #'Bob the Builder (Original Series)' #'Bob the Builder (New Series)' #'The Book of Pooh' #'Beetle' #'Blue's Clues' #'Brother Bear' #'Brother Bear 2' #'Camp Lakebottom' #'Camp Lazlo' #'Cow' #'Cat' #'Cariobu' #'The Cat in the Hat (2003)' #'Cats & Dogs' #'Charlotte's Web (2006)' #'Crocodile' #'Cloverfield' #'Cheyenne Mountain Zoo' #'Clifford the Big Red Dog' #'Cheetah' #'Cardinal' #'Crow' #'Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey' #'Cyberchase' #'Dog' #'Donkey' #'Dormouse' #'Deer' #'Dolphin' #'Dragonfly' #'Dragonworld' #'Doe' #'DinoBabies' #'Dinosaur' #'Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone' #'Dinosaur Revoultion' #'Dog and Duck' #'Dora the Explorer' #'Elephant' #'Emu' #'Elk' #'Eel' #'Eagle' #'The Fairly OddParnets' #'Family Guy' #'Fanboy and Chum Chum' #'Fish' #'Flamingo' #'Farbosaurus' #'Frog' #'Fimbles' #'Finding Dory' #'Fingermouse' #'Fireman Sam' #'The First Snow of Winter' #'Fly' #'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' #'The Fox and the Hound' #'The Fox and the Hound 2' #'Ferret' #'Frosty the Snowman' #'Frosty Returns' #'Frosty's Winter Wonderland' #'Frozen' #'Gorilla' #'Ghostbusters (1984)' #'Ghostbusters II' #'Ghostbusters (2016)' #'Geotreekers' #'Goose' #'The Good Dinosaur' #'Giraffe' #'Godzilla Unleashed' #'Gravity Falls' #'Godzilla Final Wars' #'Godzilla 2014' #'Green Eggs and Ham' #'Goat' #'Godzilla the Series' #'Gremlins' #'Horse' #'Hippo' #'Hornet' #'Hen' #'Honey Bee' #'Hercules (TV Show)' #'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)' #'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs' #'Iguana' #'Ibex' #'Ibis' #'Iguanodon' #'Jake and the never Land Pirates' #'Jerboa' #'Jaguar' #'Jackal' #'Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' #'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius' #'Jimmy Two-Shoes' #'The Jungle Book (2016)' #'Jurassic Park' #'Jurassic Park II: The Lost World]' #'Jurassic Park III' #'Jurassic World' #'Kipper' #'The Koala Brothers' #'King Kong' #'Kung Fu Panda 2' #'Kangaroo' #'Kingfisher' #'Kiwi' #'Kudu' #'Koala' #'The Land Before Time (1988)' #'The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure' #'The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving' #'The Land Before Time 4: Journey to the Mists' #'The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island' #'The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock' #'The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire' #'The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze' #'The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water' #'The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Mirgration' #'The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses' #'The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers' #'The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends' #'The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave' #'The Land Before Time (TV Series)' #'LazyTown' #'Lion' #'Lizard' #'Letterland' #'Lemur' #'Llama' #'Leopard' #'Lynx' #'Ladybug' #'The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea' #'Little Einsteins' #'Littlest Pet Shop' #'Little Baby Bum' #'Monkey' #'Moose' #'Mantis' #'Manatee' #'Mouse' #'Maisy' #'Mondo' #'Monster Island Buddies' #'Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas' #'Monty the Dog' #'Mandrill' #'Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt' #'The Mr. Peadbody & Sherman Show' #'Mulan' #'Muppets from Space' #'Newt' #'Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb' #'Nyalaia' #'Nigtnagale' # Nursery Rhymes Buzzers #'Open Season 2' #'Out of the Box' #'Owl' #'Orangutan' #'Okapi' #'Parrot' #'Penguin' #'PAW Patrol' #'Panda' #'Pigeon' #'Predator' #'Pony' #'Panther' #'Penguins of Madagascar (2014 film)' #'Peppa Pig' #'Polar Bear' #'Phineas and Ferb' #'Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension' #'Planet Sheen' #'Pingu' #'Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World' #'Python' #'Prehysteria' #'Prehysteria 2' #'Prehysteria 3' #'Postman Pat' #'Postman Pat's ABC and 123' #'Postman Pat the Movie' #'The Adventures of Puss in Boots' #'Quail' #'Quetzal' #'Rabbit' #'Rhinoceros' #'Reindeer' #'Rock-a-Doodle' #'Raccoon' #'Rat' #'Rolie Polie Olie' #'Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun' #'Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase' #'Rubbadubbers' #'The Rainbooms' Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer And The Island of Misfit Toys' #'Santa Claus is Comin' to Town' #'Santa Claus 1' #'Santa Claus 2' #'Santa Claus 3' #'Scooby-Doo' #'Sesame Street' #'Sheep' #'Sheriff Callie's Wild West' #'Snake' #'Shark' #'Shrek Forever After' #'Shrek the Halls' #'Scared Shrekless' #'Shrek Thrilling Tales' #'The Simpsons Movie' #'Speckle the Tarbosaurus' #'Skunk Fu!' #'South Park' #'SpongeBob SquarePants' #'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie' #'SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis' #'SpongeBob's Truth or Square' #'It's a SpongeBob Christmas' #'The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water' #'Spot's Magical Christmas' #'Star vs. the Forces of Evil' #'Steven Universe' #'Starfall Learn To Read' #'Smilodon' #'Stegosaaurus' #'Styracosaurus' #'Tiger' #'Tangled' #'Turtle' #'Tarzan and Jane' #'Teachter's Pet ' #'Tapir' #'Teen Titans Go!' #'Teletubbies (Classic Series)' #'Teletubbies Everywhere' #'Teletubbies (New Series)' #'Toucan' #'Triceratops' #'Timon & Pumbaa' #'The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie' #'The Ugly Duckling And Me!' #'Total Drama Series' #'Tremors' #'Tyrannosaurus Rex' #'The Thing' #'The Mist' #'Toy Story of Terror' #'The Host' #'T.U.F.F. Puppy' #'The Lost World' #'Uncle Grandpa' #'Umbrella Bird' #'Vulture' #'Viper' #'Walrus' #'Warthog' #'Wolf' #'Wander Over Yonder' # Wildebeest # Walking With Dinosaurs 2013 # We Bare Bears # Wolverine #'Woodpeacker' #'The Wild Thornberrys' #'The Wild Thornberrys Movie' #'Xenops' #'Yak' #'Yellowhammer' #'Yellow Jacket' #'Zebra' #'Zebu' #'Zorilla' Category:Jaden Groves Category:Jaden Groves' Transcripts Category:Jaden Groves' Music Video Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Jaden Cargill Category:Jay Grove Category:ZacTheBear Category:Jaden Marcus Category:King Jaden Groves